Collateral: A Story in Six Drabbles
by CosmicalMadison
Summary: Movieverse. The Joes saved the world, but there's always collateral damage. These are the innocent bystanders who lost their lives in the fight.
1. Part One: Matthieu

**Title:** Collateral  
**Rating:** T, we'll say for disturbing images  
**Characters/Pairings:** OCs  
**Genres:** darkfic  
**Warnings:** This fic involvs death, injury, and children. If that disturbs you, don't read. I won't be offended.  
**Summary:** Movieverse. The Joes saved the world, but there's always collateral damage. These are the innocent bystanders who lost their lives in the fight.  
**Author's Note:** I mentioned in my G.I. Joe review-type thing over on LiveJournal (link in my profile) how upset I was with all the innocents who died in the movie and promised to write some drabbles, so here are six of them. They are in chronological order, and each is related to a specific scene/event in the movie, so if you don't recognize it, ask and I'll be happy to explain.  
**Author's Note v.1.2:** Probably no one will be interested in these since they're all OC-based, but I had enjoyed writing them. I really grew attached to some of these characters, even though I was only with them for 100 words. Talk about murdering your darlings... Hope you enjoy them! (Sorry of the long header on this first one. There won't be any on the rest.)

* * *

Matthieu Laurent was having a normal day. He had eaten breakfast, kissed his family goodbye, come to work in the lab with Dr. de Coubrey - all as usual. Then his coworker's wife and another man came storming in with a large metal case and demanded the scientist arm the missiles or the intruders would kill everyone in the building.

Matthieu stayed back, hoping to remain unnoticed. He thought of what would happen to Marina and the girls if he didn't come home.

They would soon find out, as the man in white pulled his gun to back up the threat.


	2. Part Two: Fabien

Fabien Moreau was exhausted. He didn't know what had convinced him to take the overtime night shift at the factory, but it was done now, he was exhausted, and just he couldn't wait to get back to his apartment for some shuteye.

He would even have fallen asleep on the bus if the blasted thing hadn't been such a rattletrap. As it was, he rested his head back against the seat and stared blearily out the window. There wasn't much to see; just an everyday morning in Paris.

Until the black van came from nowhere and plowed right into him.


	3. Part Three: Clara

After hours of driving around the city, Clara Monpellier was ready to go home and make up with her boyfriend. After spending that time thinking, she realized that when he said yes, that dress did make her bottom look big, he was being honest, not making a jab at her weight.

There was a noise from behind, and she looked to see a black van speeding toward her. Suddenly her car was hurled into the air. Clara found herself looking down at a strange figure atop the van before she felt the bone-shatting impact.

Jacques would never get that apology.


	4. Part Four: Adele

Six-year-old Adele Babin has never ridden the train before, but now she's on her way to visit her grandparents in Paris. She watches, awed, as the city speeds by the window - another thing she's never experienced.

"Mommy, look!" She pointes to the Eiffel Tower; her mother smiles.

"Yes, sweetheart. We'll go up there tomorrow."

There is a sudden crash as something flies through the train, in one side and out the other. The compartment fills with glass. Adele screams as she feels it cutting her face, adding to the cacophony from the other passengers.

Her eyes hurt; she can't see.


	5. Part Five: Marina, Lea, and Camille

They're running late; Lea and Camille were supposed to be in school twenty minutes ago. Even so, Marina smiles as she watches them press their faces to the back window to watch the train go by.

She's glad they made it past the crossing in time and didn't have to stop and wait. Then she sees something else behind them - a black van flies over the train, and she can't imagine how it's happened, but it's going to land near them.

She panics and slams on the gas, but it's too late. There's a crash, and the world goes dark.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't mean to insult your intelligence, but just in case you didn't notice, this is Matthieu's family mentioned in Part One. They are very unlucky, poor dears. :(


	6. Part Six: Jessica and Joseph

Jessica Roberts looks over Paris from atop the Eiffel Tower. "It's beautiful."

Joseph's arms wrap around her from behind as he answers, "I'm glad we decided to come here for our honeymoon."

Jessica turns and reaches up to kiss him, when he suddenly pulls back. "Jo-?"

"My God, what is that?"

She turns and sees a plume of smoke headed for the Tower. Her heart nearly stops. "Is that-?"

"We have to get down!" Joseph pulls her toward the elevator, where they squeeze in with other panicking tourists.

They're halfway down when the cable snaps, plunging them to their deaths.


End file.
